rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative Author - What's next? part 3 The Adults
Welcome to the 36th speculative author – What’s next? Part 3 Sorry it took so long to get the third part out. I have been extremely busy these past two weeks. They’re the ones who have been stuck with the repercussions of the end of volume 3. How will they handle it? This is the third and final part, let’s see what’s next for RWBY’s adults in volume 4. Glynda Goodwitch She’s been stalwart with her confidence towards Ozpin and don’t expect her to change with this setback. She will re-open Beacon, simply not where it was. She’ll have to deal with the council putting their grubby little paws all over it but for now she will comply with their demands. Qrow Qrow is using his niece to stir the pot and it will work. Now don’t get me wrong, when I say he is using Ruby, I’m not saying he is ready to sacrifice her. While all eyes are on RJNR, who let’s face it, are not the most subtle of individuals, he will discretely make his own investigation that will produce result. What are those result? The location of Ozpin. Speaking of which... Ozpin Salem has him under lock and pick. Don’t expect to see much of him until the second half where he will play a major role. He will become the focus of every major character at that point. “Father Schnee” Weiss and Winter’s dad will figure prominently in chapter 4. A battle of wills will begin between him and Weiss. We will learn more about the company and its founding father: grandpa Schnee who surprisingly, will back up Weiss and her independence streak and no, it’s not a good thing. James Ironwood James will come back from Vale disgraced. Not because of what he did but because he lost. He will lose his general status but remain headmaster of the academy. His debriefing will show that his androids had been hacked, since they are a big part of Atlas army now, this will reduce their forces enough that they will decide on an isolationistic view, recalling everyone back into their border. Over the objections of Ironwood and Winter. Ironwood will try to stop the climbing tensions between Atlas and Mystral to little effect. Winter Schnee Winter will be caught up in the escalation of tension between Atlas and Mystral and the love of her sister. She will receive conflicting view by her sister on what exactly happened in Vale and she will ultimately have to make a decision on its validity. Also expect a surprise between her and Qrow, it’s obvious they know each other well... if you know what I mean. We will meet new people from Mystral that will hold important piece of the main plot along the way but for now this is my predictions. Stay tuned for much more when I delve into details with my analysis of the characters, starting with my next blog, Analysis by an author: Ruby Rose. Category:Blog posts